


No Different

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll have to think of a suitable punishment for you first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theme #5: First time

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #5: First time

~~

Akashi never allows Kuroko to touch him.

It doesn’t bother him at first, but the more it happens, the more Kuroko’s curiosity and concern begin to grow.

He doesn’t ask why, because he knows Akashi won’t answer, and whenever Kuroko attempts to put his hands on Akashi’s body, Akashi always tells him to stop, and his orders are absolute, so Kuroko obeys them.

It won’t stop him from wondering, however, and it’s a puzzle Kuroko is nowhere near solving. Akashi is careful, and he won’t give out any clues, but that only makes Kuroko more determined to understand why Akashi so steadfastly refuses him.

Maybe Akashi dislikes being touched, he thinks, since he prefers to keep everyone else at arm’s length. It’s as if there’s a wall between him and the rest of the world, and there aren’t many people who don’t respect his personal space. Even Kise, ever tactile, wouldn’t dare do the same things to Akashi that he does to Kuroko, no ruffling of his hair, no high fives or bumping of fists, and that strikes Kuroko as being somewhat lonely. 

Because Kuroko respects him, but also because he wants to figure out Akashi’s logic and reasoning, he allows Akashi to do whatever he pleases. Akashi likes to watch Kuroko make himself come, which is why he tells him to fuck himself with his fingers, following his every movement as he sits cross-legged, hands folded in his lap.

It’s not as embarrassing as it used to be. Kuroko doesn’t attempt to hide anymore, if only because Akashi’s eyes see everything anyway, so he slides two fingers into his ass, and it’s good, but it’s not enough anymore. He’d rather they were Akashi’s fingers instead of his own, and he wonders how they would feel.

Free hand already on its way to his hard-on, Kuroko pauses at the last second, remembering he hasn’t received permission to pleasure himself anywhere else. 

“Akashi-kun,” he says quietly, “may I please touch my cock?”

And that doesn’t embarrass him anymore either, to use such language, because he has to be direct, or else Akashi will tease and leave Kuroko even more flustered until he finally gives him a straightforward request.

“No, Tetsuya,” is Akashi’s response. “Continue as you are.”

He wonders if Akashi enjoys his frustration, but he rewards good behaviour as readily as he punishes disobedience, bending down in front of Kuroko afterwards, when he’s panting and shaking and covered in his own come, and strokes his hair.

“Would you like something more next time?”

Kuroko nods.

“Very well, then. I hope it won’t disappoint.”

~~

He isn’t sure what to expect when Akashi summons him later that week, but he doesn’t hesitate to strip out of his clothing when Akashi tells him to, and Kuroko’s breath catches sharply in his throat when Akashi’s hand goes to his ass, tensing in anticipation, only relaxing his muscles when Akashi laughs in amusement and reminds him to loosen up. He croons appreciatively when Akashi slips his fingers inside, but then he replaces them with something altogether different, something that makes Kuroko jerk in shock when it vibrates against his prostate.

“Is this better?” Akashi pulls a remote control from his pocket. He presses the button, and Kuroko squirms in discomfort.

“Take it out,” he gasps.

Akashi raises an eyebrow. “Are you ordering me around, Tetsuya?”

Shaking his head, Kuroko hastily corrects himself. “Please, Akashi-kun.”

But Akashi isn’t impressed with his unintentional insolence. “It’ll stay where it is until I say otherwise, so don’t bother removing it on your own.”

Kuroko falls to his knees when Akashi presses the button once more, clenching his teeth and clutching at his chest. It feels so strange, but it’s gratifying as well, in an awkward kind of way, nothing like Kuroko has ever experienced before, and he surprises himself by coming so quickly, but Akashi doesn’t let him rest, doesn’t stop pushing the button as Kuroko eventually gets hard again, and even then he keeps on pushing him, testing his limits, until Akashi has him begging to stop.

“No more,” he whimpers, “please.”

Smile satisfied, Akashi decides to be merciful. “You did well,” he praises, kissing Kuroko’s sweat-soaked forehead. “I eagerly anticipate your succeeding performance.”

~~

Akashi has a dildo waiting for him three days later, and his expression is expectant.

“Suck it,” he says, and Kuroko blushes, biting his lip, but he knows not to hesitate too long, so he lowers his lips over it, only the first couple of inches at first, and then a little more.

His gaze wanders to Akashi, notices that he’s sitting with his legs apart for once. Kuroko can see the outline of his cock through his pants, wants it inside his mouth so badly, but he has to manage with the dildo instead, drooling around it, making his jaw ache, and then Akashi gets him to lube it up, to put it in his ass.

Kuroko realises something as he spreads his legs and lifts his hips, thinks he finally has it all worked out, but he has to fuck himself first before he can get Akashi to do it for him, so he puts on a show like Akashi wants him to, and it gets him even more turned on when he goes over the plan inside his head, when he imagines setting it into motion.

~~

He speaks before Akashi finds the chance, forgets about being submissive and dutiful, and moving in close, a spike of excitement in his chest when Akashi subtly takes a step backwards to put some distance between them, but Kuroko refuses to let him get away, refuses to lose courage now that he’s come this far.

“Akashi-kun,” he says softly, pressing a palm to his cheek, “I don’t need toys or distractions or anything else. I just want you.” Eyes widening, Akashi looks furious at Kuroko’s defiance, clamps his fingers so tight around his wrist it hurts, but Kuroko doesn’t flinch, stands his ground. “Let me touch you,” he continues, placing his other hand on Akashi’s hip. “Let me kiss you.” He brushes his lips against Akashi’s. “Let me love you.”

Akashi’s eyes gleam with the threat of danger. “Stop trying my patience, Tetsuya.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroko murmurs. “It’s okay to be afraid. It’s okay to lose control. It’s okay, Akashi-kun.”

“No,” says Akashi. “No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is,” Kuroko argues gently, “so let go. Fuck me, Akashi-kun, as hard as you want, as often as you want. You’ll still be using me here the same way you do on the court. It’s no different. Please,” he adds, offering a small smile of encouragement. “I’m yours to do with as you will.”

“You’ll regret this,” Akashi warns.

“I won’t,” Kuroko promises.

And Akashi kisses him with an intensity that takes his breath away, slams him onto his back, and Kuroko doesn’t resist, doesn’t care that Akashi is aggressive and dominating, accepts it all without a word, and when, at long last, Akashi forces himself inside with a single thrust, he sighs blissfully, and waits for the inevitable.

Akashi holds off orgasm for as long as he possible, fights it as hard as he can, but he can’t stop the way his body seizes up, the way he shudders in release, the way his strength drains right out of him, leaving him trembling and vulnerable and showing weakness in front of someone for the first time.

Kuroko just holds him, strokes his hair and back and shoulders, whispers into his ear that he’ll keep him safe, that Akashi can trust him, that there’s no need to worry about a thing. He’s never felt this protective before, this affectionate.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi’s voice is muffled, but his earlier anger has vanished. “Does it hurt?”

“I’ll cope,” Kuroko replies, “but please try to be more gentle next time.”

“That’s very presumptuous of you, to assume that we’ll be doing this again.”

“But we will though, won’t we?”

Akashi isn’t even joking when he replies with, “I’ll have to think of a suitable punishment for you first.”

Kuroko smiles. “I look forward to it.”


	2. Theme #6: Fluff

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #6: Fluff

~~

Kuroko knows, when he wakes up in the morning with all the typical symptoms of a common cold (headache, sore throat, aching muscles), that he should take a sick day off school, but he doesn’t. He’s confident he’ll be able to manage, and besides, he doesn’t want to miss practise at the basketball club.

It only gets worse as the day progresses, although he manages to get through class (fully aware that he should eat something to keep his strength up at dinner, but he’s just not hungry), and he makes it onto the court without incident. Nobody comments on the fact that he’s being so quite (more than usual, at least), but he notices how Akashi watches him more closely than the others. 

Because of that, he pushes himself even harder to keep up with the rest of the team, leaving him soaked in sweat. He guesses it’s due to his fever rather than the physical exertion, because he goes from feeling cold one minute to hot the next, and he can’t seem to stop shivering. 

It catches him by surprise when he suddenly stumbles, as does the way he goes light-headed, and he can hear Aomine shouting his name when he falls to the floor, but he can’t answer because his eyes are closing and, before he knows it, he’s unconscious.

He isn’t sure how much later it is when he comes to in the nurse’s office, but the curtains are drawn at the window and the lights are on, so it must be getting late. When he looks to his left, he sees Akashi sitting by his side, and the first words that leave his mouth are, “I’m sorry.”

“And so you should be,” Akashi replies bluntly, which doesn’t make Kuroko feel any better, but then his voice softens as he adds, “We were all worried when you collapsed like that, especially Daiki. He’s the one who carried you here, incidentally.”

Kuroko makes a mental note to apologise to Aomine for causing him concern as soon as the opportunity presents itself, but for now, he asks, “Where is everyone?”

“I sent them home,” Akashi replies. “It wouldn’t have done any good to have them smothering you. Ryouta made an awful racket and acted as though you were on your death bed, so he was the first one I kicked out.”

It’s easy enough for Kuroko to picture a hysterical Kise in his mind, and he also reminds himself that he owes him an apology too.

“I really am sorry,” he murmurs, again.

Sighing, Akashi says, “It’s good that you’re so devoted to basketball, but you need to take better care of yourself. Make sure you get plenty of rest once you’re back at home, and drink plenty of fluids. Remain absent from practise until you’re fully recovered. It would be troublesome if you infected anybody else. Well, there’s probably no point worrying about Ryouta. I hear idiots don’t catch colds, after all.”

But Kuroko can’t bring himself to smile. Akashi’s orders are absolute, but more importantly, they make perfect sense. It doesn’t prevent him from being disappointed, however, and it shows on his face.

“Are you that impatient to return to the team?” Akashi asks.

“I’ll do my best,” Kuroko declares, “to get well as quickly as possible, so please be patient with me until then.”

Akashi is quiet for a moment, apparently considering something. “In that case, shall I teach you a charm that might help you in achieving your aim?”

Puzzled, but also curious, Kuroko nods.

“Very well, then.”

Leaning down, Akashi kisses him, his lips dry and soft against Kuroko’s. When he sits up straight again, Kuroko can feel his face go red, and it’s not from the fever. 

“Apparently,” Akashi explains, amused, “you can give your cold to someone else by kissing them. It’s an old wife’s tale of course, but I suppose it was worth a try.” Patting Kuroko on the head, he gets to his feet. “I’ll inform the nurse that you’re awake. I’ll also walk you home once you’ve been given permission to leave.”

Mumbling his thanks, Kuroko waits for Akashi to leave the room before pulling the sheets up over his face to hide his embarrassment.


	3. Theme #7: Humour

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #7: Humour

~~

“I bet Akashicchi is a sex fiend who does all kinds of horrible, perverted things to you,” Kise says, making a mournful face at Kuroko. “That’s why you should have picked me instead. I’d treat you better.”

“Akashi-kun isn’t like that,” replies Kuroko, taking a bite of his sandwich, but Kise doesn’t seem to believe him.

“You don’t have to defend him, Kurokocchi, everyone knows it’s the truth.” Kise sniffs sadly, drooping in dejection. “When I think about what you must have to go through every day, it breaks my heart, that you’re helpless to disobey Akashicchi every time he puts his hands on you... and his mouth... and his –”

Interrupting him before he can go any further, Kuroko says tactfully, “Kise-kun, your nose is bleeding.”

Pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, Kise holds it to his face, voice nasally when he speaks. “Anyway, they have help lines and stuff for people who need advice with abusive relationships. And if things get really bad, call the police right away, okay?”

But Kuroko isn’t listening anymore.

~~

Aomine isn’t much better, although he doesn’t express his worries in quite the same way as Kise.

“Look,” he states, taking a swig of his water after practise, “I don’t care what kind of kinky shit you and Akashi gets up to as long as it’s consensual. If it’s not, then I’ll kick his ass, but if everything’s fine and dandy, then I sure as hell won’t be getting involved.”

“I appreciate that you’re looking out for me,” Kuroko says humbly, “but there really is no need to be so concerned.”

They stand together in companionable silence for a while, and Kuroko finds it enjoyable, but then Aomine decides to continue their conversation.

“I bet he’s into bondage,” he says, “or probably role play. Does he tie you up and make you call him master?”

“My relationship with Akashi-kun is perfectly normal, thank you very much. To be honest, I have no idea where people even get these kind of impressions from.”

“It’s Akashi.” Aomine shrugs, like that explains everything. “You know, the guy whose favourite phrases are ‘my orders are absolute’ and ‘everyone should understand their place’? He’s a control freak, for sure.”

Not really, Kuroko wants to say, at least around him, but there’s no point when Aomine probably won’t believe it.

~~

“What you and Akashi do in your own time,” Midorima begins, adjusting his glasses to hide his discomfort, “is nothing to do with me, but you need to take care of yourself for the sake of the team. It won’t be any good if you end up... injured.”

Kuroko raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

Midorima’s face goes bright red, and he coughs in awkwardness. “Well,” he says, studiously avoiding Kuroko’s gaze, “you might get a little too impetuous and overdo it.”

“Overdo it?”

“When you...” Midorima waves his hands feebly. “With Akashi.”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko says, but he’s not really, because it’s sort of fun to see Midorima so clearly flustered. “I’m not quite following here.”

Clearing his throat, Midorima says, “As we’re all aware Akashi can be rather... how should I put this... overpowering sometimes, and you can be... weak bodied, so, um... don’t allow him to enforce too much on your...” He cringes slightly before adding, very quietly, like it’s a dirty word, “Your posterior.”

“Oh.” Kuroko smiles innocently, pretending to realise what Midorima is talking about. “You mean ass.”

Midorima makes a strangled sound.

“That won’t be a problem, because I don’t intend on doing anything that would compromise my position on the team. But thank you very much for your kindness.”

~~

“If you ask me, Aka-chin is definitely a sadist.” Murasakibara pauses just long enough to finish off the last of chocolate before crumpling the wrapper, tossing it in a nearby trashcan and opening a new bar. “Mm, this new flavour is pretty good. What was I saying? Oh right, you need to be careful not to let him get too carried away, because he can kind of take things to extremes sometimes.”

“I’m quite aware of that,” Kuroko says mildly, “but Akashi-kun has never given me reason to complain about his behaviour.”

Blinking, Murasakibara reaches over to pull back Kuroko’s left sleeve, and then his right.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking for scars.” Murasakibara reaches for the hem of Kuroko’s shirt, but only gets his fingers batted away before he can lift it up. “I thought it might be Aka-chin’s hobby. What do they call it again? Blood play, that’s it.” 

“He’s not a vampire, Murasakibara-kun.”

“No, no.” Murasakibara shakes his head. “It’s where people cut other people with knives and scissors because they get off on it.” He frowns. “Do you get off on it, Kuro-chin?”

“No,” Kuroko says firmly, “I’m afraid I don’t.”

Patting him on the head, Murasakibara offers candy. “Here,” he says. “Eat this. Snacks make everything better.”

Murasakibara still doesn’t appear too convinced, but Kuroko accepts his present anyway. 

He never refuses sweets.

~~

Akashi is going through paperwork when Kuroko enters the clubroom, and he spares him a cursory glance before returning to his duties as captain.

“Did you know everyone seems to think that I’m your sex slave?” Kuroko asks in way of greeting.

“I figured as much from Daiki’s immature jokes and the way Ryouta keeps glaring at me.” Akashi sounds unconcerned. “And this is relevant because?”

Kuroko shrugs. “It’s amusing. I wonder how they would react if they learnt the truth?”

“They won’t,” Akashi says coolly, “unless you reveal it.”

And Kuroko wouldn’t ever do that. Midorima was right. It’s no one else’s business but theirs. Only he needs to know that Akashi can actually be a bit of a prude sometimes, and that Kuroko nearly always has to initiate anything intimate. 

Making sure the door is securely locked, Kuroko moves closer to where Akashi is sitting. “You look tired. It might be good to take a break.”

Since Akashi is a workaholic, he immediately dismisses Kuroko’s suggestion, but that doesn’t put him off. Getting to his knees, he begins to unbuckle Akashi’s belt. Akashi’s grip remains steady on the pen in his hand, but his fingers tighten around it when Kuroko unzips his pants.

“Honestly, Tetsuya, you’re incorrigible.”

It’s an accurate description, and one that Kuroko is determined to live up to.


	4. Theme #10: UST

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme 10: UST

~~

Kuroko doesn’t look away the instant Akashi locks gazes with him, accepting his challenge head on, refusing to back down from it, and Akashi merely smiles, at ease, while Kuroko is guarded, cautious. It’s like the air between them is electrified, and it heightens Kuroko’s senses, but instead of making him more aware of what’s around him, it narrows his whole world until only Akashi remains, a world inhabited by just the two of them. There’s no room for anyone else, and even if there were, Kuroko wouldn’t let them intrude.

The noise of the crowd fades away, drowned out by the sound Kuroko’s own breathing, which quickens in excitement and anticipation, coupled with the rhythmic thud of his pulse, the primal, seductive beat of it echoing in his ears. His body feels hot all over, and it’s nothing to do with the heat of the stadium. It’s Akashi who’s the cause of the pinpricks of sweat on his skin, who sends the adrenaline rushing through his veins, tightening Kuroko’s stomach and leaving his nerves more sensitive than usual.

Akashi is the trigger for everything, and this is how Kuroko responds to him.

He doesn’t notice when Akashi licks his lips, focused as he is on his eyes, but there’s no way Kuroko can miss the way his pupils dilate, and they lure him in deeper, ensnaring him, not that he has any desire to escape, too entranced, too transfixed. 

_Come, Tetsuya_ , Akashi tells him silently, _show me what you’ve got_.

 _I’ll defeat you_ , Kuroko promises. _Just wait_.

He’s defiant where once he was obedient, no longer dutiful but daring, and it thrills him that he can be like this, that he can confront Akashi without fear, without restraint.

 _I’ll put you in your place_ , Akashi’s eyes say. 

_I’d like to see you try_ , Kuroko replies wordlessly. 

He knows Akashi finds his resistance pleasing, that he gets gratification out of Kuroko’s resolve to put up a fight, and it’s how things should be, how they both want it.

If Akashi is determined to make him submit, then Kuroko is determined to make Akashi acknowledge him. 

Suddenly, the spell is broken when Kuroko registers the sensation of pain in his ankle, and the roar of the crowd returns, startling him with the sheer volume of it.

“How much longer do you two plan on having eye sex with each other?” Kagami gripes, placing the foot that he’s kicked Kuroko with back on the floor. “Seriously, you’ve been standing there since forever just *staring*. It’s kind of creepy.”

Kagami isn’t alone in his discomfort, and Kuroko can’t help feeling embarrassed when he notices the way Hyuuga is looking at him as if he’s grown another head, and then there’s Izuki with a smirk on his face, not to mention Kiyoshi who’s seemingly trying to puzzle out what Kuroko and Akashi’s real relationship is. 

“I apologise for holding everyone up,” he says quietly.

“And so you should,” Kagami snorts. “By the way, there’s a saying in America that would probably be appropriate in this situation, and it’s where we tell people to get a god damn room.”

“No,” Kuroko disagrees, going red, “that’s not what we were –”

“I don’t care what was going on between you guys.” Kagami shudders. “Just do something about that sexual tension before it explodes onto the court and sends us all insane!”


	5. Theme #3: Crack

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #3: Crack

~~

“Too close,” Kise mutters, clawing at Aomine’s back like a cat with a scratching post. “They’re way too close.”

“Will you stop that?” Aomine tries to elbow him away, but Kise is so busy being jealous and agitated as he watches Kuroko and Akashi at the other end of the court, he doesn’t even hear him. “It’s pissing me off.”

“But Aominecchi,” Kise complains, sounding like he’s in pain, both physically and emotionally, at the sight, “they’re too *close*.”

Sighing, Aomine follows Kise’s gaze. Although Akashi is indeed invading Kuroko’s personal space, it’s for the sake of teaching him how to handle a basketball. Kuroko certainly doesn’t seem to mind his proximity, and besides, it’s not like Akashi is doing anything untoward. He’s being professional and to the point, as always, and Aomine doesn’t see anything wrong with that. 

Kise, however, seems to have a problem with the way Akashi has a hand placed on Kuroko’s left hip, using his other to guide Kuroko’s right wrist, and if that happens to bring his lips a little nearer than necessary to Kuroko’s ear while he’s explaining some technique to him, then, well, it’s not really any of Aomine’s business.

“They’re training, idiot,” he says.

“They’re flirting,” Kise argues. “Or at least Akashicchi is.”

Aomine sees it differently, but then again, Kise has always been kind of weird when it comes to Kuroko. “Even if they were, which they’re probably not, what’s it got to do with you?”

“I want to be the one who gets to hit on Kurokocchi!” 

There’s no use pointing out to Kise that he does just that on a daily basis, because he’s not going to listen while he’s feeling deprived (or should that be depraved, Aomine thinks) of Kuroko’s company.

Envying how Midorima gets to practise all on his own, free from disturbance, Aomine attempts once more to escape from Kise’s death grip, but it’s futile. 

“Kurokocchi,” Kise pleads, practically radiating need and desperation, “notice me.”

It’d be funny to see Kise acting like his fangirls if he wasn’t clutching Aomine’s biceps with the strength of a python, and his perfectly manicured nails are in danger of either drawing blood or cutting its supply off altogether if he keeps on squeezing them. 

Anyone would assume he’s the phantom sixth man right now, the way he’s trying so hard to attract Kuroko’s presence while completely failing to get his own acknowledged. 

“If you hate it that much,” Aomine points out, “why don’t you just go over and break it up?”

“Because,” Kise says, loosening his hold just enough for Aomine to finally slip away, “I like having both my eyes. And my arms. And my legs. It’s bad enough that I’m losing Kurokocchi to Akashicchi. I don’t want to give up any body parts in the process.”

Feeling the tiniest bit sorry for him, Aomine understands exactly what he’s talking about, because if Kise can be weird when it comes to Kuroko, then Akashi is positively insane, and when his thirst for blood and victory is added into the mix... 

Well, it’s not pretty.

“See,” Kise continues, “if it were you and Kurokocchi, I’d have no problem muscling my way in between the two of you, but because it’s Akashicchi...” 

He trails off, shuddering.

“Yeah, I get it,” Aomine says. “Your desire to keep your limbs and looks intact is stronger than your desire to bone Tetsu.”

“Don’t talk like that!”

“Like you’re a coward?”

“No, like I want Kurokocchi only for his body.”

This is hopeless, Aomine tells himself, he’s losing IQ points simply by being in such close proximity to Kise, but then Aomine’s life gets worse when Kuroko turns and comes nose to nose with Akashi, and blushes.

“Oh god.” Kise’s fingers start doing something strange, like he’s playing an invisible piano, and his expression turns blissful. “Kurokocchi is so cute when he’s embarrassed.” And then his face darkens. “But it’s all because of Akashicchi.” Then he brightens. “But he really is cute!” And darkens. “But Akashicchi is in the way.”

Silently adding bipolar to his ‘list of things Kise is suffering from’ (which to date includes idiocy, stubbornness and unrelenting horniness for Tetsu), Aomine takes a couple of steps to the side before Kise can latch onto him again and vent his frustration. 

Akashi smiles at Kuroko, indulgent, and Kuroko puts a respectable amount of distance between them, bowing in gratitude, but he’s smiling too, and it’s so disgustingly cute, Aomine wants to gag. 

“Stay behind after practise,” Akashi says. “That way I’ll be able to instruct you properly, without interference.”

“I would appreciate that very much,” says Kuroko, polite as ever.

Kise makes a wheezing sound as if all the air has been mangled out of his lungs. “Aominecchi, we’re staying too, to spy on them.”

And just like that, Aomine is doomed.


	6. Theme #9: Smut

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #9: Smut

~~

When Aomine comes up with one of his so-called brilliant ideas, it never really surprises anyone to see it backfire on him, but this time he manages to surpass even himself. Spiking Kuroko’s sports drink isn’t exactly the best thing he’s ever done, and none of them, Akashi included, could have predicted what happens next.

It turns out that Kuroko is an affectionate drunk, but what’s more interesting is that alcohol seems to bring out the exhibitionist streak in him. He’s a warm weight in Akashi’s lap, arms around his neck, and he nuzzles Akashi’s cheek contentedly.

“I like you, Akashi-kun,” he declares.

“I know, Tetsuya.” Patting him on the head patiently, Akashi adds, “That’s the fifth time you’ve told me in as many minutes.”

“But,” Kuroko insists, breath hot and wet in Akashi’s ear, “I really, *really* like you.”

Kise is practically in tears at the sight, and if the devil appeared before him right now, he’d probably sell his soul without a second thought to trade places with their captain. Aomine looks like a man who knows he doesn’t have much longer to live, but since Akashi is currently preoccupied with other matters, his punishment will have to wait. Murasakibara seems to be enjoying the show, and he even has the snacks to go along with it, while Midorima can’t stop adjusting his glasses and muttering things like “utterly shameless” and “no sense of public decency”, as his face turns a worrying shade of red. 

Squirming slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable, Kuroko wriggles his ass against Akashi’s crotch. “I feel...” He frowns, and tries again. “I feel...”

“Drunk?” Akashi suggests.

Kuroko shakes his head, and smiles. “Sexy.”

He rolls his hips, lazy and languid, and nudges his mouth against Akashi’s insistently, coaxing his tongue between his lips so he can suck on it. His right hand gropes blindly for Akashi’s, guiding it to his cock, whining in disappointment, soft and low in his throat, when Akashi refuses to touch him like he wants him to. 

“Akashi-kun,” he moans, grip on Akashi’s wrist unexpectedly tight, rocking into his palm, “please.”

There’s a choking noise from Kise that suggests he’s coming dangerously close to having a nosebleed (Akashi is surprised he’s lasted this long without his nasal passages erupting in a fountain of blood), and Midorima’s glasses look as if they’re about to develop a crack and shatter into pieces. 

Kuroko continues to whisper Akashi’s name, interspersed with little “mm” and “ah” sounds, until he tenses, breath leaving his lungs with a shivery sigh, as he sags weakly against Akashi. It takes a couple of minutes for him to raise his face, swaying a little, eyelids drooping, and he licks his lips.

It’s all the warning Akashi gets before Kuroko slides to the floor in a boneless heap between his legs.

“I’ve never done this before,” he confesses, “so I’m not sure if I’ll be any good at it.”

And then he lowers his head, mouthing at Akashi’s cock through the fabric of his track pants, dragging his tongue along the outline of it and sucks, leaving a damp spot behind when he leans back to inspect his work.

Akashi bites his lower lip, tasting blood, steel will and self control threatening to break under the pressure Kuroko exerts upon him, and he’s not sure whether to consider it a blessing or a curse when Kuroko slumps forward seconds later, passed out and drooling.

Since Akashi is club captain, the responsibility falls on his shoulders to clean up the mess, although the blame can be pinned on Aomine this time, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out Kise would gladly take over Akashi’s responsibilities if only he dared to open his mouth.

“We’ll discuss this later, Daiki,” says Akashi, lifting Kuroko into his arms. Aomine nods meekly. “The rest of you are dismissed.”

There’s something else he needs to take care of in the meantime, and the fault for that lies entirely with Kuroko.


	7. Theme #2: AU

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #2: AU

~~

Akashi has a good eye for people. When he first meets Kuroko Tetsuya, he finds himself being interested, and that doesn’t happen very often. His posture is good, his body language is positive, he’s smart, well spoken and polite, which shows he can at least present himself properly during an interview.

On camera, however... well, that’s another matter entirely.

“So,” says Akashi, placing Kuroko’s resume down on his desk, “do you have any previous experience?”

“None at all,” Kuroko replies, straight to the point and completely unembarrassed. “I’m a virgin.”

Akashi blinks at the unexpected response. It’s clear that Kuroko has misunderstood the question, so Akashi rephrases it. “I meant in acting.”

“Oh.” To Kuroko’s credit, he doesn’t get flustered. “I played a horse in a high school production of Cinderella, if that counts?”

He doesn’t seem to be joking, but then again, Akashi can tell he isn’t really the humorous type, so he must be serious. It’s not exactly the kind of experience Akashi is looking for, and he wouldn’t usually bother taking on a total novice, but Kuroko has him intrigued. 

“I’ll be frank,” he says, leaning back in his chair. “This job isn’t suitable for you, and I’ll explain why. First of all, a person who has never had sex shouldn’t even be applying for a position in pornography, but second, and most importantly, you should be intelligent enough to realise that, even if I offered you the job, it would have a large, and possibly detrimental, impact on any future employment you seek out.”

“I understand,” Kuroko says solemnly, “and I have taken everything into consideration.”

“Then why do you want to work for me?”

Kuroko hesitates, evidently attempting to work out whether he should give a genuine response or one that he thinks Akashi wants to hear. In the end, he goes for honesty. “I need the money to get through college, and this job pays better than any of the others I’ve applied for.”

It’s the one thing nobody should ever say in an interview, but Akashi is impressed that Kuroko has opted to be upfront with him. It shows that he’s trustworthy, and Akashi is starting to like him more and more.

The decision is easy to make. It may not be morally correct, but Kuroko has succeeded in meeting Akashi’s high standards.

“All right,” Akashi tells him, “you’re hired, but on one condition. There’s no way I can let you anywhere near the set as you are now. If you agree to spending four weeks being taught everything you need to know, then you’ve got the job.”

“I accept.” Kuroko gets to his feet, and bows humbly. “Thank you very much for giving me this opportunity.”

~~

But Akashi is a strict instructor, and Kuroko is a completely blank canvas, but that just makes it easier to shape him to Akashi’s liking. He starts off simple, by getting Kuroko used to being touched by someone other than himself, and it’s promising when Kuroko strips without any hint of awkwardness or uncertainty. He’s not body shy, and he doesn’t mind being looked at, but it goes downhill from there when Akashi curls a hand around his cock to jerk him off. He comes far too quickly, and that’s no good at all for what Akashi wants.

“I see we need to work on your stamina,” he says wryly.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko pants. “I’ll do better next time.”

~~

The next step is finding out what he’s like in front of a camera, but even with just the two of them, Kuroko averts his gaze the second Akashi turns the filming equipment on him.

“Don’t look away,” Akashi orders, voice stern. “You’ll need to lose your shame if you plan on appearing in any of my movies. What’s more, you’re going to have to get familiar with performing in front of an entire studio. If you can’t do that, then I’ll be wasting my time.”

Kuroko nods, and raises his eyes so that he’s staring at Akashi through the lens of the camera.

“That’s better. Now, touch yourself. Stop being so uptight. Act natural. You won’t be fooling anyone if you can’t pretend to be enjoying yourself.”

“You’re a slave driver,” Kuroko accuses, but he does as he’s told, and he follows Akashi’s instructions promptly and accurately.

There’s another problem, though, and Akashi picks up on it immediately. Some people are naturally vocal, but Kuroko isn’t one of them. Apart from his soft sighs and heavy breathing, he’s almost silent.

“Make more noise,” Akashi says. “You’re too quiet.” 

He’ll need Kuroko to moan and whimper and even scream, so he adds that to his ever-growing list of things to improve.

~~

“I don’t actually know what some of these are,” Kuroko confesses, when Akashi shows him some of the toys they use on set.

“Don’t worry,” Akashi replies, “you will soon.”

It’s the first time he’s seen Kuroko embarrassed, and it amuses him to watch his face go red. His expression is apprehensive, especially when he spots some of the larger ones, and Akashi pats him on the shoulder reassuringly.

“You won’t be ready to use any of those for a while, so try not to think about it too much.”

Akashi only uses his fingers, at least for the time being, and even that doesn’t go smoothly, because Kuroko has never had anyone’s fingers inside him before, and his body rejects Akashi initially, refuses to give into him, but Akashi is patient, slowly fucking Kuroko loose.

After that, he gets Kuroko accustomed to taking other things into his ass, using butt plugs to get him accustomed to being stretched, and then moving onto vibrators. Because this is all still new to him, it doesn’t take much for him to make him come. Akashi can make him come simply by stimulating his prostate, but Kuroko is sensitive in other places, too. He can tolerate pain, and sometimes get off on it, which is why Akashi tries out nipple clamps on him, and even Kuroko seems surprised by the intensity of his orgasm, wide-eyed and shaking.

Once he’s begun to build up his experience, he’ll be good for the BDSM videos, Akashi thinks, but there’s something more important they need to do first, and that’s for Kuroko to feel a real cock in his ass, not just imitations.

It also means he’ll be losing his virginity, and while it won’t be to a total stranger, it isn’t to a lover, as most people would prefer.

“This is your last chance,” Akashi warns him. “Tell me now if you want to stop.”

“It’s fine,” Kuroko says. “Go ahead.”

Akashi expects him to be tight, and he’s not wrong when he guides himself inside. Kuroko keeps on making tiny gasping sounds, but while it’s okay for him to lose himself, Akashi has to stay in control, no matter how good Kuroko feels around him, no matter how overwhelming the urge to start thrusting mindlessly is.

“Louder,” he says hoarsely. “Moan louder.”

Kuroko starts making little pleading noises, but it’s not enough.

“Louder,” Akashi repeats, and he moves his hips at last, forcing a moan out of Kuroko with each thrust. “That’s it.”

He teaches Kuroko what it’s like to come with a partner, since it’s something he’s only ever done on his own up until now, but Kuroko is a fast learner. More importantly, he’s obedient, and that’s what Akashi approves of most.

~~

When Akashi is finally satisfied with Kuroko’s progress, he introduces him to some of the people he’ll be working with. Midorima is curt as always, but Murasakibara is much more friendly, although Kuroko doesn’t seem to appreciate being picked up like a little kid (and with just one hand, but then Murasakibara is both ridiculously strong and ridiculously tall).

“Aka-chin, he’s perfect! Can I have him in my next film?”

“Absolutely not,” says Akashi, and Murasakibara pouts around the lollipop in his mouth. “I was thinking of putting him with Daiki.”

“Eh? No fair. Mine-chin gets all the fun.” 

“He’s popular, Atsushi, so it’s to be expected. And anyway, I wouldn’t be too hard on him for his first film. He’s an absolute beginner.”

Murasakibara nods sagely. “Then how about doing some bukkake with him?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” says Kuroko, not following the conversation, “but what is that, exactly?”

Murasakibara smirks in a devilish manner. “It’d be better to show you than explain it. Right, Aka-chin?”

Sighing, Akashi decides to allow him to have his way, if only because it’s cheaper and easier than pacifying him with snacks (of which he eats more than should be humanly possible) and also because Kuroko will learn something new.

~~

Even though Akashi has done as much as he can to prepare him, Kuroko still gets stage fright on the day of his first filming. He’s so obviously nervous, telling him to calm down is no use whatsoever. He should be used to the camera by now, but he tenses up all over, arms stiff by his sides, and walks woodenly, almost robotically, to the bed where Aomine is waiting.

Midorima makes an irritated clicking noise with his tongue, but Akashi can tell the other members of staff find it endearing and amusing, judging by the way a couple of them mouth things like ‘do your best’ and ‘hang in there’ to Kuroko who nods back jerkily in acknowledgement.

He manages to take another two steps before he trips and bangs his face against the bedpost with a painful sounding smack, and when he sits up, still shaky, blood starts dripping from his nose.

There’s a shocked silence, which Aomine breaks by bursting into laughter, and he grabs a tissue from the nearby box before sliding off the mattress, kneeling down in front of Kuroko and holding it out to him.

“You okay?”

Kuroko nods, using the tissue to stem the bleeding. “I apologise for all the trouble, Aomine-kun.”

“No worries,” Aomine says, “and no need for the formality, so just call me Daiki.”

Kuroko blinks, and then he smiles. He takes the hand Aomine offers him, and Aomine helps him to his feet. “Thank you very much. Please also feel free to call me by name in return.”

“Sure thing,” Aomine grins, giving him an encouraging slap on the back, which sends Kuroko stumbling from the force of it, “Tetsu.”


	8. Theme #1: Angst

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #1: Angst

~~

It’s difficult for Kuroko to remember what life was like before Akashi, before his world became one of order and organisation. A lot has changed over the years, but some things remain the same. The house that Kuroko lives in now, that he shares with Akashi, is different. It’s old and traditional, because that’s what Akashi likes, and it’s much too big for just two people, which is why, sometimes, it feels very empty. The garden, too, is spacious, and beautifully tended, with a small pond and an air of tranquillity, but even so, Kuroko finds it a difficult space in which to relax, and he wonders if it’s because the garden, like everything else, has been done to Akashi’s tastes, not his.

It makes him feel like a strange in his own home, like he doesn’t truly belong here, like a ghost flitting from one room to the other. Some he spends more time in than others, such as the kitchen where he prepares the dinner he knows full well Akashi won’t eat, because he has an important title match the next day, and he’s shut himself away so he can concentrate and plan his strategies.

But Kuroko cooks anyway, because it’s what he’s used to, because it’s part of his routine, because it’s what Akashi expects from him, and if it’s what Akashi wants, then it’s what Akashi gets. 

Does it matter to him that the meal will only be going to waste, Kuroko wonders, that he’s making all this effort for nothing? There won’t be any reward at the end of it, and he doesn’t expect one, but it would be nice for Akashi to at least acknowledge the trouble he goes to, to eat together with Kuroko at the table, the way people are supposed to do when they’re living under the same roof.

He ends up eating alone, although he waits until the food isn’t far from going cold, just in case Akashi makes an appearance, but he never does, and the seat opposite Kuroko’s continues to remain empty.

He cleans away afterwards, carefully placing Akashi’s untouched meal to heat up later, even though he knows it’ll only get thrown out, washing the dishes and wiping down the surfaces.

After that, he prepares Akashi’s kimono, sets it out where he’ll be able to find it easily, checking to see if he’s left the phone off the hook (he has), because Akashi doesn’t allow calls the night before he has a match. If anyone needs to get in touch, it’s via Kuroko on his cell, and if it’s for Akashi, then he takes a message and passes it on.

It makes him feel like Akashi’s personal assistant, or even his dutiful wife, but Kuroko stays silent, and never complains. This is the choice that he’s made. Whether he’s happy or not is irrelevant.

It’s late when he stops outside Akashi’s room, announcing his presence to let Akashi know he’s there, but Akashi always does, always seems aware of Kuroko’s presence, even when Kuroko comes last on his list of priorities.

“Seijuurou-san,” he says softly, sliding the door open and waiting for Akashi to acknowledge him before he can step inside, “your kimono is ready for tomorrow, and there’s dinner in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“It’s fine, Tetsuya,” replies Akashi, and he never turns to look at Kuroko, never raises his eyes from the shougi board in front of him. “Go to bed. There’s no to wait up for me.”

“Very well,” says Kuroko, and he wonders if Akashi can hear the loneliness in his voice, if he even cares. “Goodnight.”

He doesn’t kiss Akashi, doesn’t come any closer, because that would disturb him, so he lets himself out, shuts the door instead.

Instead of turning in for the night, however, Kuroko goes to the only place where he can feel at ease. The study is the smallest room in the house, but it’s the most comfortable, and it’s his favourite. It’s where Akashi lets him keep his ever-expanding collection of books, where he can curl up and escape from his world into someone else.

Kuroko reads about many subjects, about life and love, and how different it is in fiction compared to his experience, and it leaves him questioning why it should be possible to exist alongside another person and yet still feel so very lonely.

But it’s not good to ask himself these things, to think too much about it, because then it’s easy to imagine a voice in his head, maybe Aomine’s, or maybe even Midorima’s, saying that if he doesn’t like it, then he should just leave, but it’s not that easy to cut ties with someone, and for some reason the idea of leaving Akashi on his own hurts more than the loneliness, so Kuroko stays, lets Akashi hold him back, not with words or promises, but with the affection Kuroko still feels for him.

He has no idea what time it is when Akashi shakes him gently awake, and he can’t remember falling asleep, but the book in his hands is now on the floor, and the first thing he says is, “I lost my place.”

He’s referring to the last page he was reading, but he could just as well be talking about their relationship.

“Then find it,” Akashi says, “and go to bed, like I told you, before you catch a cold. You have school tomorrow, don’t you?”

Kuroko nods, and it won’t do if he’s late. The teacher needs to set an example for the students, after all. “Will you kiss me?” he asks suddenly, taking himself by surprise, even though the question doesn’t seem unexpected to Akashi. He’s forgotten what it’s like to be selfish, to put himself first before someone else, and it almost makes him feel guilty, like he’s doing something wrong, but Akashi gives him a tiny smile, like he would to a small child demanding his indulgence.

“If that’s what you want.”

It is, and it isn’t, because he kisses Kuroko on the cheek, not on the lips, and he doesn’t offer to go to bed with him, because he’ll be going back to his shougi board instead.

It’s not enough, Kuroko wants to say, I want more, but he smiles back for Akashi anyway, because that’s the kind of response he’s supposed to give, to pretend that he’s content even when he isn’t.

“Thank you, Seijuurou-san,” he says, “and good night.”

“Again,” Akashi reminds him

“Yes,” Kuroko agrees. “Again.”

Even though it’s probably technically morning already, and he’ll only have to wake up again in another few short hours, and then he’ll offer Akashi a different greeting, over breakfast, before he heads for work, and life, as always, will go on.


	9. Theme #8: Hurt/comfort

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #8: Hurt/comfort

~~

It amuses Akashi, and sometimes frustrates him, how most people never think to look beneath the surface. All they see is someone who has made a name for himself in the world of competitive shougi, someone worthy of admiration and respect for winning two titles already at such a youthful age. They believe he has the perfect life, the perfect partner, but nothing could be further from the truth. 

Still, it’s easy to understand why they make their assumptions. Anyone would view Kuroko’s behaviour as being ideal. He’s supportive but unobtrusive, attentive but undemanding, his manners and impeccable and he’s always well presented in public, because that’s how Akashi prefers it, how he expects Kuroko to be. When he’s not wearing his work clothes, he’s dressed in more formal attire, which is what Akashi likes best, and everything, from the colours to the style, he picks out personally, to suit the both of them, so they can complement each other.

Akashi knows, although Kuroko doesn’t say anything, that he’s not happy, that he would be better off with someone else. He may be little more than a bird in a cage, but Akashi keeps the door open for him, giving Kuroko the option to leave any time he likes.

(It never occurs to him, however, that Kuroko no longer possesses the ability or the inclination to fly away.)

While Kuroko chooses to remain by Akashi’s side, he also doesn’t make any effort to close the distance between them. Whether it’s intentional or otherwise, he only ends up widening it. He always calls Akashi “Seijuurou-san”, not by name, always remains polite and reserved, only ever saying the kind of things he thinks Akashi wants to hear. 

He wonders, if he asked Kuroko, that he would just talk normally for once, the way lovers are supposed to do, not like he’s talking to a senior or an elder, but Akashi is the one with the power in their relationship, and Kuroko knows his place.

When change comes to their routine, it’s completely by accident. Kuroko is late home from work, which is why Akashi makes a start on dinner, why Kuroko seems surprised to find him in the kitchen, but then he apologises, insisting that he’ll take over.

“I’m quite capable of preparing a meal, Tetsuya,” says Akashi, and it’s the truth, because between the two of them, he’s always been the better cook.

“Maybe,” Kuroko replies, “but I should be doing it, not you.”

“It’s fine,” Akashi tells him, “so sit down until I’m finished.”

Kuroko apologises again, setting the table first before he takes a seat, and it leaves Akashi trying to remember the last time he cooked, trying to remember if Kuroko ever makes anything other than the kind of food he himself likes.

They eat together in silence, which is what they always do, because Akashi doesn’t like noise from the television or the radio during mealtime, and they don’t talk about how their respective days have been. There’s no reason why they should, after all, and since Akashi doesn’t ask, he never finds out what it is that’s made Kuroko return late. He could wait for Kuroko to offer the information of his own accord, but Akashi knows he won’t. 

It’s because Kuroko thinks he isn’t interested, that he doesn’t care. 

“Thank you for the meal,” Kuroko says afterwards, and it’s more of an automatic response than an expression of appreciation, but so are Akashi’s words when he gives a nod of acknowledgement.

“It was but a trifle.”

And then it’s back to normality, or at least their version of it, when Kuroko cleans up afterwards. He has homework to mark, and Akashi has a tournament to prepare for, so they go to their separate rooms. They don’t see each other again until it’s almost midnight, and it’s Akashi’s turn to be surprised this time when he finds Kuroko in bed with a book. It’s an unusual sight since he prefers to read in the study, his sanctuary, but he soon stops what he’s doing.

“You can keep reading,” Akashi says, but Kuroko is already putting the book away and getting ready to turn out the light. 

They used to lie facing each other, when their relationship was still new, tangled in the sheets and each other’s arms, but now, even though they share the same bed, they might as well be sleeping apart. Kuroko turns on his side, back towards Akashi, drawing the covers over his shoulders, and Akashi tends to do likewise, but tonight it’s different, makes Akashi question just why they do this, and when they actually started.

It’s also not the only thing that’s altered over the years, as Kuroko’s reaction proves when Akashi speaks up.

“Do you want me to make love to you, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko’s expression, from what Akashi can see of it in the darkness when he turns over, is confused, like he’s heard something completely unexpected, like he’s trying to figure out why Akashi would even say it.

“You don’t have think too hard about it,” Akashi tells him wryly. “Is it really that unusual for lovers to engage in sexual intercourse?”

“Of course not,” Kuroko replies. “I just...” He sounds as if he’s at a loss for words, and that strikes Akashi as stranger still, because Kuroko has never been ineloquent before. “It’s been so long,” he continues, and Akashi dislikes hearing him this way, so he quietens Kuroko by placing an index finger to his lips.

“*I* want to,” he declares, but he won’t do anything unless Kuroko gives his consent. “Do you?”

Kuroko submits wordlessly, rolling onto his back and parting his yukata to expose the bare skin underneath. Akashi wonders when he became so passive, and he remembers when Kuroko was once full of challenge, when he would fight to prove himself worthy of being Akashi’s equal, but the fiery passion that once burned so brightly in him has been extinguished, leaving only acceptance and surrender in its place.

Time hasn’t been kind to Kuroko, and neither, Akashi realises suddenly, has he.

Reaching for him as he continues to hesitate, Kuroko strokes the pad of his thumb along Akashi’s jaw line. There’s tenderness in his touch, but his eyes are soft with sadness. He doesn’t smile anymore, not like he used to. It’s painful seeing all the things he’s pretended not to notice, so Akashi kisses him, but it’s awkward at first, and unpractised.

Kuroko was right. It has been a while.

He’s forgotten this, Akashi thinks, as his lips seek out Kuroko’s again, all of it, the taste of Kuroko, the feel of him, the tiny, breathless noises he makes when Akashi’s hand moves lower between their bodies. He whispers Akashi’s name, and it’s something else Akashi dislikes, the way it sounds – “Seijuurou-san” – makes him want to say don’t call me that, but he doesn’t, just keeps kissing Kuroko until he can no longer speak.

Kuroko can’t hide the discomfort when Akashi stretches him open, getting him slick, but he doesn’t seem to care, raising his hips and murmuring, “Please.”

“Not yet,” Akashi says, “you’re not ready.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroko says, tugging at Akashi’s wrist. “It’s okay if it hurts.”

It’s obviously not as pleasurable for Kuroko as it is for Akashi once he’s finally inside, but it’s what Kuroko wants, because it’s like he’s trying to compensate for their lack of emotional closeness with physical intimacy instead. Akashi isn’t sure how to feel about that, but it’s almost a relief when Kuroko closes his eyes, and he begins to move, slow and steady, only quickening his thrusts when Kuroko’s moans become louder and more frequent, when he slides a hand over his belly and closes it around his cock.

“Let me,” Akashi offers.

Kuroko shakes his head. “You don’t have to, I can manage.” 

Is this what he’s been doing, alone, Akashi wonders, having to resort to satisfying himself when he isn’t there to do it for him? What does he think about? *Who* does he think about? 

It drives a stab of insecurity through Akashi’s gut, and this, he remembers, is why he’s so possessive of Kuroko, so controlling of him, and it makes him jerk his hips harder, force himself deeper, until Kuroko tenses and shudders under him, until his own body goes taut with release.

Kuroko won’t let him pull out afterwards, holding him close. “Stay with me,” he says, and it’s the closest thing to a plea Akashi has ever heard from his lips, the last chance he has to escape, because Akashi is already shutting the door he’s left open for him all this time.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Akashi tells him, and Kuroko isn’t either, not any longer.

Akashi won’t ever let him escape.


	10. Theme #4: Genderswitch

Written for the microfic meme  
Theme #4: Genderswitch

~~

Akashi has never cared about what other people think of her. Anyone who doesn’t have the guts to give their opinion in person isn’t worth her time, and those who whisper behind her back are even more despicable, but it’s annoying when they’re all saying the same thing, when they’re all wondering why she hasn’t found a younger sister yet.

She wonders why none of them seem to understand that she has neither the need nor the desire for one, and anyway, she despises the whole system. It’s completely pointless, at least to Akashi, who believes that people should prove themselves and their abilities through hard work, not through their connections. If they’re of no use to her, then they’re of no interest, and might as well simply not exist.

And yet, she still continues to receive offer after offer from girls of all ages, sometimes in person, sometimes via a letter left in her shoebox, and they all say the same thing.

‘Please accept me as your younger sister.’

But Akashi refuses them, time after time. 

It’s one of the drawbacks of attending such a prestigious, well-established all-girl’s school. It’s steeped in tradition, something else Akashi scorns, and she sees it as being stuffy, old fashioned, constraining. 

The sister system has been going for decades, where one girl, usually older, but sometimes the same age, takes on a younger sister. The relationship is a mutually beneficial one, where the older sister acts as a mentor to the younger one, while the younger sister supports the older one.

Different students accept sisters for different reasons. Some do so out of genuine affection, where the younger girl looks up to the older one. Others use it for their own personal gain, which tends to happen a lot with the clubs, where the title of president often gets passed from one sister to another, instead of giving the other members the chance to run for the role.

Because people are sheep and are quick to follow the rest of the herd, it’s considered highly unusual, and somewhat freakish, to be without a sister, which is why Akashi, who is already in her second year of high school, always seems to be everyone’s favourite topic of conversation.

It’s not like she isn’t popular, because she is, but for all the wrong reasons. It’s different to how people flock to Kise, though, who attracts fans with her good looks and her part time job as a model. The only thing people see in Akashi is power. 

As the president of the student council, she happens to possess a lot of it. That’s what people really want, to get a taste of that power, to share it, because nobody would bother getting close to her otherwise, but Akashi won’t give it up to anyone. 

In any case, she doesn’t need a single sister to do her bidding when she considers the entire school, from the teachers to the staff members themselves, to be nothing more than her underlings.

But then, one morning, everything changes.

It’s pure coincidence when she catches Akashi’s eye (she refuses to believe in fate, the way Midorima so steadfastly does), the girl with the rumpled appearance.

She’s walking and reading a book simultaneously, hair sticking out at odd angles, like she hasn’t bothered to brush it properly, and her neckerchief is crooked. Just looking at her makes Akashi want to smarten her up, and yet, there’s something about her, something that makes Akashi look twice where usually, she’d walk on by.

It also leads to her making a snap decision, which again, is something she would never usually do, stalking over to the girl and thrusting her rosary in her face.

“Here,” Akashi says curtly. “I’m giving this to you.”

The girl stares at the rosary dangling in front of her, and then at Akashi before closing her book and placing it into her bag. She bows low, and when she speaks, it’s extremely formal, even for someone who attends an all-girl’s school.

“I’m terribly sorry,” she says, “but I must respectfully decline.”

For the first time in her life, Akashi is taken by surprise. No one has ever rejected her before. No one has ever dared.

Except for this girl.

“Do you have a sister already?” Akashi asks. 

The girl shakes her head.

“Then why?”

“You don’t even know my name.”

Akashi isn’t sure whether to be annoyed or amused, so instead, she says, “Tell me what it is.”

“Kuroko,” says the girl, with a slight smile. “Kuroko Tetsuna.”

~~

It’s all over school the next day, how Akashi has been turned down. Everyone wants to find out who Kuroko is, and what reason she could possibly have for refusing Akashi’s offer, but Kuroko has a mysterious talent for disappearing into thin air whenever they try tracking her down, and in the end, they’re left no wiser. 

As the student council president, Akashi is able to require information at the touch of the button. It’s easy enough to find Kuroko in the student database, along with her date of birth (she’s in class 2-B, Akashi notes, which makes them the same age, and in the same year), her strongest subjects (she does best in humanities, although her grades as a whole are merely average) and her vital statistics, but not what Akashi wants to know most. 

Kuroko is different. She’s a challenge. 

Because Akashi likes that about her, she tries again to give her rosary to Kuroko, this time in front of her whole class during break. The chatter falls silent when she walks into the room, and all eyes are fixed on her as she strides over to where Kuroko is, at sitting at the back and staring out of the window.

Akashi gets straight to the point, placing her rosary on Kuroko’s desk. “Be my sister.”

Kuroko takes the rosary, but only to return it with another humble bow. “No thank you.”

She’s got some guts, Akashi thinks, to refuse her not just once but twice, and in the presence of such a large crowd, on top. 

It’s a good thing she’s not thin-skinned, because the public humiliation would be enough to shatter anyone’s confidence, but unfortunately for Kuroko, she’s dealing with Akashi, who has never experienced defeat before. 

She decides to retreat for today, but not without giving Kuroko a warning. “This won’t be the last time I try.”

Kuroko nods in acknowledgement, polite as ever. “Then I look forward to your next attempt.”

~~

But the third time ends in exactly the same way as the previous two, with Akashi holding out her rosary to Kuroko and saying, “Take it,” and Kuroko bowing humbly with the reply, “I’m sorry, but my answer remains the same.”

Akashi starts to lose patience after the fourth. “It isn’t a marriage proposal, you know.”

“To me,” says Kuroko, “they’re not so different.”

Akashi sighs, frustrated, and Kuroko’s eyes soften in amusement. 

“Just now,” Kuroko continues, “you were thinking ‘I don’t have time for this.’”

That’s because she doesn’t, Akashi thinks, especially now that the rest of the student body has started placing bets on whether Kuroko will keep saying no, or whether she’ll finally say yes.  
“You’re testing my patience, Tetsuna.”

“I hate hasty people,” Kuroko declares serenely. 

“It’s not as if I’m demanding your virginity.”

“And that’s precisely the problem, Akashi-san, you’re demanding, not asking.” There’s a flash of defiance in Kuroko’s eyes, and it makes Akashi instinctively want to snuff it out, to push and push until only obedience is left behind in its place. “I’m a human being, with thoughts and feelings,” Kuroko concludes, “not a pawn in one of your power games.”

Akashi is impressed, in spite of herself, wondering briefly what it would be like to have Kuroko as her opponent instead of her sister, for the two of them to face each other head on in a competition that will force the loser into submission.

She decides to play along, getting down on one knee (which is the greatest honour Akashi has ever afforded to anyone before, since Kuroko’s place should rightly be at her feet, along with everyone else who serves her) and taking Kuroko’s hand in hers. 

“Will you do me the honour, Kuroko Tetsuna, of becoming my sister?”

Kuroko’s answer is straight to the point, and not what Akashi expects to hear. “No.”

“What’s your reason this time?”

“It’s because,” Kuroko replies, matter of fact, “you’re saying the words, but there’s no meaning behind them. Please come back when you can say them with sincerity.”

Now Akashi really is annoyed, but it only makes her want Kuroko all the more. “I won’t give up,” she promises.

“I know,” says Kuroko, smiling again. “That’s why I’ll keep resisting you until the very end.”


End file.
